Pawnee County, Nebraska
Pawnee County is a county located in the U.S. state of Nebraska. As of 2010, the population was 2,773.http://www.omaha.com/article/20110301/NEWS01/110309991/0 Its county seat is Pawnee City . In the Nebraska license plate system, Pawnee County is represented by the prefix 54 (it had the fifty-fourth-largest number of vehicles registered in the county when the license plate system was established in 1922). History Pawnee County was formed in 1854. It was named after the Pawnee Native American tribe.http://www.nacone.org/webpages/counties/countywebs/pawnee.htm Retrieved on March 14, 2008. On May 30, 1879, the "Irving, Kansas Tornado" passed through Pawnee County. This tornado measured F4 on the Fujita scale, and had a damage path 800 yards wide and 100 miles.http://www.kansas.net/~rjherman/Irving,%20Kansas%20Tornado.htm Retrieved on March 14, 2008. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which, of it is land and of it (0.32%) is water. Major highways * Nebraska Highway 4 * Nebraska Highway 8 * Nebraska Highway 50 * Nebraska Highway 65 * Nebraska Highway 99 * Nebraska Highway 105 Adjacent counties * Richardson County, Nebraska - (East) * Nemaha County, Kansas - (Southeast) * Marshall County, Kansas - (Southwest) * Gage County, Nebraska - (West) * Johnson County, Nebraska - (North) * Nemaha County, Nebraska - (Northeast) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 3,087 people, 1,339 households, and 850 families residing in the county. The population density was 7 people per square mile (3/km²). There were 1,587 housing units at an average density of 4 per square mile (1/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.87% White, 0.19% Native American, 0.26% Asian, 0.03% from other races, and 0.65% from two or more races. 0.68% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 1,339 households out of which 24.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.80% were married couples living together, 5.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.50% were non-families. 32.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 20.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.27 and the average family size was 2.86. In the county the population was spread out with 22.70% under the age of 18, 5.10% from 18 to 24, 21.00% from 25 to 44, 24.20% from 45 to 64, and 27.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 46 years. For every 100 females there were 92.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,000, and the median income for a family was $36,326. Males had a median income of $24,770 versus $17,976 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,687. About 6.80% of families and 11.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.60% of those under age 18 and 11.80% of those age 65 or over. City and villages * Burchard * Du Bois * Lewiston * Pawnee City * Steinauer * Table Rock See also * List of people from Pawnee County, Nebraska * National Register of Historic Places listings in Pawnee County, Nebraska References External links * * Pawnee County tourism website Category:Counties of Nebraska Category:Pawnee County, Nebraska Category:Established in 1854